Things Happen For A Reason
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Mario and Luigi are seniors in high school and things start to get weird.When something that puts their lives on the line happens will they be able to step up to the plate and save everyone? *Sequel to Why do Things Always Turn out This Way?*
1. Fun Things

**Hey everyone. I just decided to make a sequel to the first story i created. The first one was called "Why do things always turn out this way". I just missed this story so much. Okay so I guess you wanna see what I have cooked up then.**

**I don't own anyone. I only own Drake and Brianna. Also I should mention that they are currently Seniors in High school. Their all 18. Drake and Trina are dating. Brianna and Beck and dating. Mario and Peach got back together last year. **

Chapter 1: Fun Things

"Uno"

"Dos"

"Tress"

"Cuatro"

"Five" Everyone in the room turned and faced Mario. "What? I don't feel like counting in a different language. I'm already having trouble in this one." Mario revealed while pointing to himself.

" Well at least its something," Beck admitted while getting off of Mario's bed.

" We should've went to my house," Drake informed.

" Yeah, your mom's pretty hot," Luigi replied.

" Hahaha, Watch it," Drake said seriously.

" Well i don't want to go to the mall because I don't want us to look like a bunch of gay dudes at Taco Bell," Mario revealed.

" Were going to Taco Bell?" Peasley exclaimed.

" No were not going to Taco Bell you gay homo," Mario remarked.

" The next time you say something to me like that i'm going to kick your ass," Peasley snapped.

" Don't get glitter everywhere," Mario joked. Peasley gritted his teeth and tackled Mario and they landed out the door. Mario pushed Peasley off of him. Mario then went flying down the stairs.

" Who do you thinks going to win?" Drake asked while Luigi, himself, and Beck stepped into the hallway.

" Its hard to say. Either Mario will out run him and my dad will break up the fight, or Peasley catches up with him and Mario fights back. Meanwhile lets go to Taco Bell," Luigi stated then walked down the stairs.

**(If this was a T.V show then the Intro would start right now. LOL)**

" Good Morning class," Mrs. Vizachero replied while coming from behind her desk. Mrs. Vizachero was a Science teacher for their 3rd hour. Everyone in the group had the same 3rd hour. She went behind her desk and picked up a brown hat. " I guess you guys are wondering whats in this hat?" Mrs. Vizachero replied while shaking the hat. Mrs. Vizachero stood by Mario desk and started to talk. " In this hat are everyone's name. Since Christmas time is around the corner, I thought that it would be a little fun if we did a little Secret Santa."

Drake raised his hand and Mrs. Vizachero called on him. " Do we have to do it?" Drake asked.

" Yes, you will be doing this for a grade. You will only be graded on if you bring a present for the person you are assigned to. You will either get 100% or 0%. Do you guys understand?" Mrs. Vizachero asked. Peasley then raised his hand.

" Were we not just listening to the same teacher?" Mario snapped while looking at Peasley.

" He has been very moody since he woke up this morning," Luigi explained.

" I'm on my man period," Mario whined while slamming his head on his desk.

" I don't know how to respond to that." Mrs. Vizachero said while extending the hat towards Mario," Now remember you can't tell that person that you have them." Mario lifted his head and put his hand in the hat. He pulled out a piece of paper and read the name on it. In black pen the name written on the paper was "DAISY." Mario began to groan then slammed his head continuously on the desk.

She went to a few other people then went to Luigi's desk. Luigi placed his hand in a pulled out a piece of paper. Brianna's name was written on it. Luigi was happy he got his cousin as his Secret Santa. He knew all the things Brianna liked so it wouldn't be that difficult.

Next was Peach, Peach happily stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened it in an instent and saw the name on there. The name was "Drake".

The teacher went to a few other students then went to Daisy. Daisy politely pulled her hand in the hat and yanked out a small piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the name on it. The name that was scrabbled on the paper was "Beck". Daisy had to get a present for Beck. That wasn't that hard was it?

The teacher went to Drake next, Drake slowly stuck his hand in the hat. He was wondering who he was going to get. He pulled out a tiny slip of paper and read it slowly. He got Peasley. Drake and Peasley didn't talk much. Sure they were friends; they knew each other.

Next the teacher walked up to Trina. Trina leaned forward and put her hand in the hat. She jumbled around in there for quite a while. When receiving a glare from her teacher she quickly yanked out the paper that was closet to her finger. She looked at the paper and saw Luigi's name. She knew what Luigi liked. This was going to be a piece of cake.

The teacher walked up to Brianna next. Brianna placed her hand in the hat and grabbed the paper on top. She quickly unfolded it and saw Trina's name. If this couldn't be any easier. Heck, Trina was her best friend for crying out loud.

Mrs. Vizachero walked to Beck's desk next. Beck took a piece of paper from the hat and saw the name on it. It said Peach. Beck thought Peach was kind and very sweet. He didn't really know what girls like? Makeup? Cars? Money? Their boyfriends house? He really didn't have a clue.

Last but not least she went to Peasley. Peasley stuck his hand in a got a piece of paper. There were more pieces of paper because there were other students who didn't get one. Peasley opened it and saw the name he got. He had gotten Mario. What a drag. He had to see. What do stupid people like?

**Hey if you guys decided to skip over that you can see who got who now. **

**Daisy had Beck**

**Luigi had Brianna**

**Peach had Drake**

**Mario had Daisy**

**Brianna had Trina**

**Peasley had Mario**

**Beck had Peach**

**Drake had Peasley**

**Trina had Luigi**

* * *

><p>"Have a nice day class!" Mrs. Vizachero greeted as the teens pilled out of the door.<p>

" Hey Brianna wait up," Daisy called as she run up behind her.

" Hey Daisy whats up?" Brianna asked while stopping to met up with Daisy.

" What does Beck like?" Daisy asked.

" Your his Secret Santa aren't you?" Brianna questioned suspiciously.

" Yeah, I do but the problem is that I don't know what to get him." Daisy remarked. " It's not that I don't know certain things about him; its just that i don't know what he likes."

" He likes things that every average teen guy would like," Brianna confirmed.

" Naked girls?" Daisy replied.

" Yes, i'm sure he likes that but i think that he would like something like a T-shirt or cologne," Brianna stated.

"Fine, something like that. He will like it and i won't have to pay a lot for it." Daisy agreed. " So who's Secret Santa are you?"

" Trina's" Brianna answered.

" I heard my name," Trina remarked while coming up behind them.

" Hey Trina, who's Secret Santa are you?" Daisy questioned.

" Luigi's," Trina said dreamily.

" And you have a boyfriend because?" Brianna asked sarcastically.

" Drake is so cute and I want to make Luigi jealous," Trina assured.

" But Luigi is single," Brianna reminded.

" Yeah don't remind me." Daisy mumbled under her breath. " Hey Trina wanna switch? I have Beck." Daisy taunted while pulling out her piece of paper and waving it in front of Trina.

" No thank you, come with me to lunch," Trina suggested while yanking on Brianna and Daisy's arms.

* * *

><p>" Just put it on," Mario said to Luigi in the boys bathroom during Luigi.<p>

" You lost the bet," Beck reminded.

" I'm not wearing eyeliner," Luigi repeated.

"Hold him," Mario ordered to the other three boys. Peasley and Beck grabbed Luigi's arms and Drake grabbed his ankles. While Luigi was fidgeting Mario put some eyeliner on Luigi. Mario got finished using the eyeliner and put it back in Peach's makeup case. " While i'm borrowing Peach's makeup I might as well have a little fun with this," Mario said out-loud.

About 5 minutes later Mario put all the stuff back in the pink make-up case and zipped it back up. "Take a look," Mario said to Luigi as Peasley, Beck, and Drake let go of him. Luigi ran up to the mirror and observed himself.

Luigi had eyeliner above and below his eyes with some mascara on the eyelashes. He also had some pink blush on his cheeks. His eyebrows where a darker shade of black then before. Luigi quickly turned around and glared at Mario, Beck, Peasley, and Drake. About 20 seconds passed until the four boys ran out of the boys' bathroom followed by Luigi.

Mario, Peasley, Beck, and Drake ran into the hallway and stopped when they were like a foot away from Peach, Daisy, Trina, and Brianna. Luigi ran out of the bathroom and his eyes widened when he saw the girls.

Trina widened her mouth and focused in a different direction. People folded her arms and giggled silently. Brianna laughed put closed her mouth. Daisy didn't hold it in. She bent over and laugh until she started crying.

" That's a great look for you Luigi," Brianna commented. Luigi then started to cry. He fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. Mascara flowed down with his tears. Peach walked over to Mario and grabbed her make-up case. She bent down next to Luigi and tried talking to him without laughing, but it was sort of difficult.

" Listen Luigi, i'm sure you *giggle* didn't agree to this. I really don't think that-," Luigi then lifted his head up. Peach then burst into laughter. Luigi groaned then lied back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay if you haven't figured out i will make it so that Mario and Drake hung out more and Luigi and Beck hang out a lot. I hope that you like this and btw...this is my first chapter. yay!<strong>


	2. Death In a Can

**Hm, well don't ask me why I have taken a long break on this story. Honestly I didn't have any time. HMMM, so there I'm going to just end it right here now to chapter 2 i guess. I only own Daniella, Drake, and Brianna.**

**Chapter 2: Death In a Can**

Luigi bounced his soccer ball off his knees after school in the school gym inside. Luigi continued to bounce the ball off of his knees not noticing his two friends walking up behind him. Luigi kicked up the ball up a little higher when his friends Drake and Beck came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around and the ball bouncing on his head.

"Hey Luigi what are you doing?" Drake asked while holding a bag around his shoulder, placing his hands behind his back, and rocking forward and back.

"Talking to you guys?" Luigi answered while staring off into space.

"Well Beck isn't talking, so you're just talking to me." Drake corrected.

"You douche," Beck replied loudly to Drake.

"What did I do? Both you and Mario have been mean to me all week. It's hurting my feelings," Drake whined while wiping away a fake tear.

"May I ask why you guys are here?" Luigi asked kindly.

"No, I'm depressed." Drake hollered while folding his arms and then plopped himself on the floor.

"This is why you're a douche, douche. Now Luigi, both Drake and I are here because we want to try out for soccer." Beck explained.

"I'm hungry," Drake complained. Beck growled towards Drake and then kicked him hard enough for him to fall flat on his face, "Trina just dumped me and my friends hate me. I'm a loner,"

"Beck what did Drake do?" Luigi asked.

"What didn't he do?" Beck asked while pointing to him. "I saw him looking at Brianna in an odd fashion. I swear that there was a connection between Drake's eyes and Brianna's butt," Beck informed.

"None of you are allowed to look at Brianna's butt okay? Problem solved," Luigi agreed.

"This is so stupid, having soccer in the middle of winter. I can't take off my shirt with an A/C on inside. I'll get cold," Drake remarked.

"Well, the coach said he wouldn't really look at me when I try out because I'm basically on the team, but I have to try out just like the others," Luigi explained to Drake who was in the floor.

"Can you rub my hair?" Drake asked kindly, "No boys I know have blonde hair. Since I have blonde hair maybe I should dye it brown?" Luigi awkwardly placed his hand on Drake's head and rubbed in a circle.

"Drake I now hate you," Beck informed while leaning over him on the floor.

"Bite me," Drake snapped.

"Can you guys just make up?" Luigi questioned.

"No, and Beck I saw the short little pencil skirt Brianna was wearing today. It would look a lot better on my bedroom floor," Drake joked.

"OKAY!" Luigi hollered while stepping in-between Drake and Beck. Beck walked closer to Drake so Luigi was squeezed in the middle, "Human sandwich," Luigi silently muttered.

Drake then ran away from Luigi and then Beck followed running after him and out of the gym. "Joining this soccer team is just death in a Jersey for you guys." Luigi yelled after them.

"You can't run forever!" Beck yelled loudly.

"I can, I have wonderful stamina.' Drake shouted behind him.

"Drake usually I'm a nice guy, but you're really acting like a douche." Beck informed while still running.

"Can't you call me something else besides a douche? Plus, I'm not a douche." Drake hollered. Drake stopped running which made Beck run past him. Drake then ran in the opposite direction towards the gym again.

Once Drake entered he ran up to Luigi and jumped in his arms. "Drake can you get off of me?" Luigi asked nicely.

"NO WAY. I didn't do anything to Beck or Mario. Those two want me wiped off the face of the Earth," Drake explained. Suddenly the three were called over to the coach. It was time for try-outs to begin.

**Up Next is a Brief Montage of What Happened during Soccer Try-Outs...**

The soccer ball bounced all over the room. Bouncing off of walls and people. Drake was picked as goalie and he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Balls were flying towards him non-stop hitting him all over. "How do girls handle this?" Drake exclaimed while covering his face.

Beck was the person who had to try to make goals. With Luigi being goalie, Beck didn't even make one shot. But when the last ball came and Beck made it everyone cheered loudly. All the boys were worked to a pulp. Especially Beck and Drake.

Luigi performed very well he thought. So did a lot of others.

**Thank you for reading my [sort of] Brief Montage...**

"I told you this wasn't good for you two to do," Luigi informed while bending down next to Drake and Beck who were in a pile on the floor in the hallway.

"I didn't hear you." Drake whined while holding his forehead, "Is this my blood?"

"Probably mine," Beck cut in.

"Stop being so dramatic," Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm not; I never thought I would have that many balls coming after me. I knew I was pretty but this is ridiculous," Drake announced.

"Drake please get off of me," Beck ordered.

"Is it your time of the month or something? You're being very mean to me," Drake joked. Beck pushed Drake off of him and weakly stood up.

"You're the worst friend I've ever had," Beck exclaimed and then stomped off towards his locker.

"Love you too," Drake called after.

"It's very weird. Beck used to be so sweet, but he and Mario have been really mean to you." Luigi realized.

"I have no idea what I even did," Drake admitted.

**Late the night around Midnight...**

"Be quiet, they'll hear you." A voice in the dark said to another individual. The two were wearing black and they looked as if they were robbing a house.

"I'm sorry but I tripped over this table," Another voice said.

"Try to be quiet alright?" The first man said.

"Fine Mario," The second voice said. The two were up the stairs and then Mario opened one of the doors.

"Hey Beck this is it," Mario announced quietly to Beck. Beck crept towards Mario and the two entered the room they were searching for. Beck closed the door behind him and walked up to a boy fast asleep in a bed.

"You got the can Mario?" Beck asked Mario.

"Yepper De do," Mario answered while shacking up a can.

"This will be hilarious," Beck quietly exclaimed while rubbing his hands together. Mario then sprayed most of the spray he had on a certain part of the boy's body.

* * *

><p>Drake woke up from a slumber with a stretch of his arms and a yawn. Drake checked his alarm clock and saw that he had woken up 5 minutes earlier than usual. Which wasn't that much of a difference anyways. Drake yawned once more as he got up and pulled his shirt down to his waist. Drake walked into the bathroom and rubbed his eyes in front of the mirror.<p>

Once his eyesight was clear he looked into the mirror. Drake loudly screamed after realizing what he saw. Suddenly a young girl, who also had blonde hair and it was curly and feel to her shoulders, came into the bathroom quickly. "Drake why are you screaming?" A young girl named Casey who looked like she was about 12 asked.

"None of your business, do you want anything?" Drake asked while bending down.

"Yeah, what's wrong with your hair?" Casey questioned.

"OUT!" Drake shouted and then shoved Casey out of the bathroom. Drake looked in the mirror once more and while running his fingers through his now purple hair. Drake groaned and then exited the bathroom. Drake ran down the steps and jumped down from the final step. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother and sister eating breakfast.

"Hey Drake I, whoa. What happened to your hair?" Drake's mother named Hannah asked while turning to face her son.

"I have a problem," Drake groaned.

"More like you have a purple," Casey chuckled. Drake took an apple from the middle of the table and shoved it in Casey's mouth.

" Mom, I just woke up and my hair was like this. I have no idea what happened either," Drake informed. Casey took a bite of her apple that Drake had given her and sat it down beside her. Casey avoided eye contact with Drake while holding back laughter.

"Just take a shower and try to wash it off," Hannah suggested. Drake nodded his head and then looked at Casey.

" Wait, she knows something." Drake accused. Drake walked up to Casey and made direct contact with her.

"What? I know nothing," Casey lied.

"TELL ME!" Drake hollered while grabbing Casey's shoulders.

"I might spill if you stop touching me," Casey argued.

Drake released Casey's shoulders and looked at her again. "Now tell me," Drake ordered.

"Fine, but I'm only telling you because your my brother and I love you. When you were somewhere yesterday I was at the store with mom and when she asked me to go get something, one of your hot friends walked up to me and slipped me a note that reads," Casey took a note out of her backpack and read it, "We hoped that you liked your little present ya douche. From: Mario and Beck"

"Those bums," Drake snapped.

"He-he, you said bums," Casey chuckled.

"Thanks Case," Drake thanked and then exited the kitchen. Drake walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once Drake was in the bathroom and he closed the door behind him; he looked at the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. Drake sighed and then took a shower trying to get the purple out of his hair. Once Drake showered, he dressed and then exited his house before he was even missed.

When Drake entered the building the first thing he saw was Luigi moving walking very quickly. Drake ran up to Luigi and decided to walk with him, "Hey Luigi have you seen your brother? Because I would love to kill him," Drake informed with a smile.

Luigi let out a chuckle and pointed down the hallway. "He is over there and what's up with your hair. Did you get highlights of purple or something? It looks really cool on you," Luigi observed.

"Oh thanks, and Mario and Beck did this just so you know. Also why are you walking so quickly this way? Isn't your first hour that way?" Drake questioned.

"Coach said he posted everyone's names that made the team outside of the gym. I got to say, that was pretty quick. Only after one try-out," Luigi chuckled and then made it to the piece of paper taped on the wall by the gym.

Drake covered up the poster with his hands and turned to Luigi. "Wait, why are you even looking? You're like the best person who tried out. You're basically on the team already."

"I know, but you have to be certain right?" Luigi responded. Drake took his hands off the paper and searched through the entire list of names.

"Well I didn't make the team." Drake sighed while taking Luigi's place as it was his turn to look at the paper. When Luigi's back was turned Drake did a victory dance and fist—pumped happily.

"Wait." Luigi said out-loud as he glanced up and down at the paper, "I didn't make the team." Luigi exclaimed.

"Let me see that." Drake ordered as he observed the paper, "You didn't make the team. That really is surprising. "

"I know, this is horrible; well the person at the bottom of the list was the last one picked. So, that means that person was chosen over us," Luigi explained.

Drake turned back around and looked at the paper. Drake then turned to face Luigi when he had his answer. "Beck's name is at the bottom," Drake revealed.

"Beck? Oh that Canadian's going down," Luigi exclaimed while cracking his knuckles and walking off in a different direction.

"Yay, we can kill him together." Drake announced loudly.

"Next time you shouldn't say KILL loudly when there are a lot of people around," Luigi whispered in Drake's ear. The two turned corner and passed by the girls' bathroom. They soon were yanked in by a mysterious force. The door then slammed shut quickly.

"I see you guys didn't make the soccer team," said a voice behind the two. Luigi and Drake turned around to become face-to-face with Daniella.

"Daniella what are you doing here. Or should I say Mindy, or something with an M," Luigi growled.

"It's Mimi thank you, but I would like you to call me Daniella. Like I was saying, you guys didn't make the soccer team am I correct?" Daniella replied.

"Yes? So what?" Drake cut in.

"I was saying that I could help you two get on the team," Daniella remarked while coming up to Luigi and rubbing his bottom lip. Drake pushed Daniella back and folded his arms.

"At what cost'; not that I care if I'm on the team or not." Drake questioned.

"I'm willing to do whatever you to boys want; including killing Mario and Beck." Daniella informed while giving Luigi a short kiss on the lips.

"Look we may be mad, but we don't want them killed." Luigi explained.

"Oh alright, well I'll be here if you two cuties need anything." Daniella then leaned in close to Drake and kissed him passionately on the lips, "Anything." Daniella repeated in-between the both of them.

**I know that was short but please I hope you all liked it. I was hoping that you all would like this. **


	3. Headin' Out Tonight

**I really would like to thank everyone who is reading this again. I only own Drake, Brianna and Daniella.**

Chapter 3:Headin' Out Tonight

"Luigi she wants you badly. You're single and that girl is beautiful. I say get back together with Daniella," Drake suggested while coming out of the bathroom and walking down the hallway.

"I'd rather date girls for their personality. Look on what's on the inside," Luigi revealed.

"Isn't that why you're single?" Drake hinted, "Not that your ex-girlfriend has a great personality." Luigi rolled his eyes and kept walking with Drake until he saw Beck and Brianna holding hands while talking to Mario.

"NO NO NO NO!" Luigi yelled while running up to Beck and breaking the bond between the two's hands.

"Luigi what's wrong with you?" Brianna questioned.

"Beck you aren't allowed to date my cousin anymore. Also you stole my spot off the soccer team," Luigi hollered.

"And you made my hair purple. I'm a natural blonde boy. I can't get that back," Drake added.

"I made the team? Cool, and Luigi it wasn't your spot it was every man for themselves." Beck claimed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES," Luigi hollered while showing him a fist and Brianna holding Luigi back by his waist.

"Yeah, get him in the nut sack." Drake chuckled.

"Luigi stop it now," Brianna demanded.

"No Bri, and Brianna you are now single. Beck if I see you anywhere near my cousin I'll will murder you. Yea I want there," Luigi threatened.

"And Mario, I'm not afraid to beat your little butt you hear? Now Luigi and I are going to go and plan out your two assassinations," Drake boasted. Luigi grabbed Brianna's wrist and walked away with her. Drake stopped walking and turned towards the two boys.

"TTY Never," Drake hollered and waltzed off with Brianna.

"IDK what's going on with Drake; he is such an idiot now. Luigi is exactly the same." Mario observed while rubbing his chin.

"That may have been the smartest thing that you have ever said," Beck replied.

"What did I say?" Mario asked.

"Ya lost it." Beck exclaimed.

"Wait, so what about you and Brianna? I actually like you two together," Mario admitted.

"Luigi is having one of his moments. It's not going to get to me though. Meanwhile how's your relationship going?" Beck asked.

"Never mind that; also come over my house sometime. Remember BYOB tomorrow. "Mario reminded.

"Fine I'll go to the store ASAP. Also can you help me get a job at that store you work at? I could really use some help." Beck pleaded.

"It's a DIY thing," Mario informed. Beck mouthed "OH" and then walked in a different direction.

* * *

><p>"I want don't understand is that our school has cheese popcorn and not regular," Daisy complained.<p>

"Did you know that regular is okay in Spanish?" Trina informed while placing a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"What?" Daisy asked confused. Daisy obviously was lost.

"Sorry, Spanish class has really gotten to me." Trina revealed.

"Gosh you're weird. Peach you're quiet, what's on your mind?" Daisy asked.

"I'm just thinking," Peach revealed while playing with some string. Peach looped her fingers through the string without even looking where she was going. The next thing Peach knew was that she fell in a hole; IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY.

"WHAT IS A POTHOLE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY?" Daisy yelled loudly.

"IDK, como will nosotras save Peach?" Trina asked.

"WHAT?" Daisy hollered.

"How will we save Peach?" Trina repeated.

"My string broke," Peach whined.

"Don't worry Peach; we will buy you a new thong." Trina called. Daisy slapped her forehead and breathed loudly.

"Not that string," Daisy sighed.

"Look at this horrible Earth. It's already swallowing girls, that is so sexist. Well maybe not..." Trina cut in.

Suddenly the tardy bell rung. "Oh we have to go. We will come get you later," Daisy hollered below.

"Later? WHAT LATER? You can't do that? What if I cave in? What if I suffocate? WHAT IF I GET LOST?" Peach complained.

"Get lost; cave in; suffocate? What are you even talking about? Stop being a worry wort and act mature." Trina snapped.

"Your right; i'm sorry." Peach caved while breathing out slightly. Daisy folded her arms and nodded with a smile. The two walked away and left Peach sitting there. Peach stared right in front of her until something white landed on her head. Peach looked up and then started to cry loudly.

**Lunch Time...**

"_All through my days, I found that we both are still not good enough. . But at first I always thought it was something I said to you. At first we tried, we just tried to recognize. But then when I was lost and heartbroken too, I found out that the only problem was you..." _Mario sung during lunch time will standing up.

"What's that song called Mario?" Brianna asked as she watched her cousin sit down.

"Best Break-up of my Life," Mario admitted.

"I should sing that song," Luigi mumbled under his breath. Daisy dropped her fork and looked at Luigi in awe.

"That is a Burn," Mario laughed. Peach walked into the lunch room and walked up to the table with a cast on her arm and white stuff in her hair.

"Is that bird poop in your hair?" Daisy asked while pointing up.

"I'm pretty sure it's glue," Mario clarified.

"Are you sure it's not-," Drake began.

" IT'S GLUE!" Mario repeated.

"Okay?" Drake replied.

"Your an idiot Drake," Mario informed.

"Your the idiot," Drake yelled back.

"Stop it both of you, geez what is the matter?" Trina questioned.

"Your the matter you diva," Drake and Mario snapped simultaneously. Trina folded her arms and looked down sadly. Brianna then hugged Trina.

"Come on Peach, I know a lot about getting white things out of my hair," Drake said happily as he walked Peach out of the lunch room.

"Hey Trina what to sit here with me," Luigi questioned with a huge grin on his face. Trina slowly nodded and then took Drake's sit by Luigi; she then lied right next to him.

"This lunch period is fun even though Luigi decided to act like a douche," Mario chuckled.

"At least he can ride a roller coaster," Brianna laughed. Mario frowned and then got up to walk out of the lunch room.

"I was kidding," Brianna replied while running after her cousin.

"I have a date tonight," Beck said out-loud.

"Not with Brianna you aren't," Luigi snapped.

"Why are you so overprotective of Brianna?" Daisy questioned.

"QUIET YOU!" Luigi yelled loudly at Daisy.

"Whats the matter?" Peasley asked while wrapping his arms around Beck's neck.

"Could you let go please?" Beck asked kindly.

"You have to be sweet first," Peasley joked.

"Peasley just let go of him alright," Daisy replied.

"I saw that weird girl Daniella today," Luigi revealed while staring off into space.

"Honestly?" Daisy, Trina, Beck, and Peasley said all together.

"Yep, it was weird." Luigi admitted.

"That's freaky, plus while we were exchanging gifts in class I was thinking that maybe we could do something today?" Daisy replied.

"Like what.?" Trina questioned.

"Remember those horror films we saw a while ago? Like that girl who died from a mammogram?" Daisy informed. Trina and Peasley began to cry their eyes out after Daisy said that and tears formed in Luigi's eyes.

"That was scary, she was breathing so heavy," Luigi cried.

"WHAT IF THAT HAPPENS TO ME?" Trina sobbed.

"I'm happy i'm a guy," Beck reasoned.

"It's not going to happen seriously. You really think a doctor would leave the room to get a Taco on Taco Tuesday?" Daisy chuckled. Luigi, Trina, and Peasley fell on the floor crying their eyes out while bringing their knees to their chins.

"Daisy what does that have to do with doing something interesting today?," Beck replied.

"True, but really we should do something. We all can go over my house or someone else's and have a sleepover," Daisy suggested.

"That seems kind of fun really," Luigi laughed.

"Right, " Daisy agreed.

"That would be good," Trina laughed.

"Yeah, and we could maybe go over my house to do that," Luigi suggested.

"And have nine people over including 4 girls of which 2 of them are dating someone else in the house. I do not think so," Daisy cut in.

"How about we go to my aunt's house? I'm watching her dogs for 2 weeks while she is away and she lives in a mansion-like house which is gigantic. We could go there," Trina added.

"Great who knows what could happen in a gigantic spooky building." Daisy laughed.

"That's exhilarating," Peasley chuckled.

"Sure, after my date with Brianna tonight we could go to the house. Text us the location," Beck replied while getting up to throw his trash away.

"I never said that you could go on a date with Brianna," Luigi hollered after Beck.

"Hey Luigi chill." Daisy coaxed, "How about I came over your house after school and we can hang out before tonight."

"I don't that would be such a good idea," Luigi revealed.

"Oh, okay." Daisy mumbled.

"You know what Daisy?" Luigi stated, " Forget it i'll drive you to my house and we can hang out there until we can go to the house."

"Sure, but first we have to go to my house so I can get some cloth." Daisy informed.

Beck came back and sat down next to Peasley, which made Peasley think of something. "Hey Beck, remember the gift giving think in third period? Wasn't that interesting?" Peasley questioned.

"It guess it was pretty interesting," Beck admitted while remembering the course of events.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Alright everyone, you do know that today we will be exchanging gifts, so who would like to go first?" Mrs. Vizachero asked._

_"Why do I feel like i'm in kindergarten again?" Mario asked himself. Drake raised his hand and walked up to the front of the room with a Navy Blue bag. _

_"Well, i am Peasley's Secret Santa and I got him his own poncho and this beret." Drake announced. Drake walked up to Peasley and sat the beret on his head and gave him the poncho with them being both brown. _

_"This is excellent," Peasley exclaimed. _

_"Yes, and since this is a sign of our friendship you must never take it off," said Drake with a smirk. Drake saw Peasley smile and he laughed as he walked back to his seat. _

_"Peasley your turn, and if you receive something it is your turn to go," Mrs. Vizachero announced. Peasley stood up with a small box and walked up to the front. _

_"I'm Mario's secret Santa," Peasley smirked as he did a small bow. A lot of others looked at Mario and Mario just raised his eyebrow. Peasley walked up to Mario and handed him a box. Mario accepted it and tore it open. _

_"You like it?" Peasley asked. _

_"A stick of deodorant and a pack of cards?" Mario questioned. _

_"I thought you guys would exchange great gifts, this is ridiculous," Mrs. Vizachero sighed._

_Mario happily stood up and paced in front of the class with a bag. "Hello, if any of you wondered; i'm Daisy's secret Santa," Mario announced. _

_"Dear God," Daisy chocked as she sunk in her chair. _

_"Yes, and I brought three gifts. Gift number one, a coupon for girl products." Mario walked up to Daisy and handed her the coupon with a smile on his face. The whole class burst out laughed as Daisy slapped her forehead. "Present number two, a new laptop," Mario announced while pulled a laptop out of the bag. _

_"Hey that's my laptop," Luigi growled while coming up to Mario and taking it from him. _

_Mario coughed and then cleared his throat. "Present number um three, I have you a job application," Mario smiled. Daisy sighed and then whispered something to the girl next to her. _

_"Daisy said that you could use a mint," the girl named named Halie said while laughed. Mario smiled and ate a mint that he had in his pocket. _

_"I've got presents for Beck." Daisy informed while running over to Beck, "First I've gotten you some __cologne."_

_"Finally a normal gift," Mrs. Vizachero whispered. _

_"And a book full of naked girls that all boys love," Daisy said cheerfully. _

_"I'll be taking that," said Brianna as she took it from Daisy's grip. _

_"Thank you," Mario thanked as he took the magazine from his cousin. _

_"Don't even think about it," Peach snapped while taking it from him. _

_"I'm single it's mine," Drake replied while grabbing it from behind her. _

_"I say no," Trina cut in while taking it away from him. _

_"You don't own me you diva," Drake growled. _

_"No girl owns me," Luigi added while grabbing the book._

_"Noooooo, noooooo, nooooooo," Daisy said while laughed and taking the book and giving it back to Beck. _

_"Your a bad teacher if you letting students have that type of material in class," Trina stated. _

_"I do not get paid to monitor what children do with books. Actually I have to promote reading so good for you," Mrs. Vizachero called out. _

_"I'll get this over with. Peach I bought this for you. It's a wonderful cook book," Beck said happily while handing her the book. _

_"Oh thank you," Peach thanked gleefully._

_"Your welcome," said Beck happily. _

_"That's sexist," Mario whispered to Peach quite loudly. As Beck walked back to his seat he punched Mario in the arm. Peach grabbed a yellow bag and walked over to Drake. _

_"Drake I'm your Secret Santa and I got you this," Peach replied while taking a coffee maker out of the bag and handing it to Drake. _

_"It looks cool but what is it?" Drake asked. _

_"It's a coffee maker," Peach informed. _

_"What's it for?" Drake questioned. _

_"MAKING COFFEE!" Peach yelled but then took a deep breath. _

_"Oh, could you come by my house at 7 in the morning, make it, then wake me up?" Drake asked. _

_"I love you too blonde," said Peach as she kissed Drake on the cheek and messed up his hair. _

_"I'll go." Brianna suggested as she stood up with her present, " Trina I got you a photo album with the beginning having pictures of us, and the end having all the pictures I could find of Luigi.' _

_"This is the best present I've ever had," Trina exclaimed while embracing her best friend. Brianna smiled at Luigi as she sat down next to him in class. _

_" Luigi I've got the best present anyone has ever given anyone." Trina yelped as she ran out of the room. Trina soon came back with pulling a very heaving wagon containing...popcorn? _

_"W-What is that?" Luigi asked. _

_"100 pounds of popcorn!' Trina announced while pointing to it. Luigi shrugged and went up to the front of the room and hugged Trina for the gift. As soon as Luigi touched Trina she fainted on the ground._

_"Okay, well Brianna my lovely cousin. I got you this book." Luigi walked over to Brianna and handed her a black book. _

_"What is this?" Brianna asked while flipping through it. _

_"A book full of other guy's names who you could go out with instead of Beck," Luigi explained. Brianna rolled her eyes and threw the book behind her hitting Drake in the face and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. _

_"My bad," Brianna mumbled. _

_"Don't worry, he is one of them." Luigi informed with a smile. _

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Hmm, since Mario gave me that coupon I could use it. I do need some tampons," Daisy said to herself.

"What are tampons even used for?" Beck asked.

"Exactly," Luigi agreed. Daisy nodded and took a handful of Luigi's popcorn. Luigi hit Daisy's hand making the popcorn fly out. Daisy groaned and then folded her arms angrily.

* * *

><p>"This is the house," Trina said to Peasley, Luigi, and Drake. Daisy then came behind carrying both herself, Drake's and Luigi's luggage.<p>

"What do you have in here Drake; rocks?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah totally." Drake rolled his eyes and sighed, "Woman."

"Yeah, Beck told me that him and Brianna are on their way. Mario is at work and he'll come with Peach also," Daisy informed.

Trina unlocked the door and the gang stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

"What kind of dog does your aunt have anyway?" Drake asked.

"Just a Rottweiler nothing biggie," Trina muttered while looking at a piece of paper.

"WHAT?" All the boys yelled.

There was a loud bark heard down the hallway which made Peasley jump into Drake's arms and Drake jump into Luigi's arms. Luigi dropped both of the guys and went up the stairs followed by the rest of the guys. Once they were out of sight Trina and Daisy began to scream in pain but without anything happening to them.

"Boys are stupid," Trina laughed as a medium black dog ran over to her and stood right by her. Trina took her bag off her shoulder and bent to to pet the dog.

"Hey buddy." Daisy greeted while petting the dog. "He is really friendly. You said your aunt had two dogs right?"

"Yeah, Baya." Trina called while standing straight up. From around the corner came a Golden Retriever that was a light color of beige.

"Baya is a girl right?" Daisy questioned while bending down and hugging Muffins.

"Yeah, sorry i'm let guys. You hungry; okay i'll get you guys something to eat come on," Trina said as she ran off with both dogs.

"Weird," Daisy whispered to herself as she walked up the stairs. Daisy walked upstairs and spotted a door cracked open and there was Luigi talking on his phone. Luigi pulled his laptop out of his bag and opened it. Daisy softly knocked on the door startling Luigi.

"Hey you," Luigi greeted happily.

"Hey you," Daisy said back. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi's neck and pushed him on the bed and began to kiss him while on top of him.

* * *

><p>"It's awkward with this house being so big and there are only 9 people. What if a murderer comes in and starts to kill everybody?" Drake laughed.<p>

"I doubt that," Peasley laughed and then slowed down his laughing after a moment.

"You hear that?" Drake asked.

"What?" Peasley questioned while sliding off the bed.

Drake pressed his ear on a nearby wall and listened. "I hear squeaking," Drake observed. There was a small hole in the wall Drake spotted so he looked through it.

"What do you see?" Peasley asked while leaning close to Drake.

"Likes like Luigi and Daisy are on and off again," said Drake as he stepped out of the way so Peasley could see.

"Lucky," Peasley exclaimed while rolling his eyes at Daisy.

"I know, that is so unfair; they get the good bed sheets,"Drake complained.

"Okay that is getting R rated so i'm turning way," Peasley informed.

"GUYS THEY'RE HERE!" Trina announced. Peasley ran out of the room and Drake followed, but he ran back to the hole in wall to say something.

"Luigi and Daisy stop fogging up the windows and come downstairs. Daisy sat up quickly and narrowed her eyebrows knowing that was Drake.

Mario and Brianna were downstairs walking and talking when a Rottweiler ran up to them. The two froze and stared at the dog unable to move. Mario and Brianna backed up slowly while dropping her bags.

"Buds an angel don't be alarmed," sad Trina as she came up behind him. Peach walked into the house and then screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw that dog.

"Big dog," Peach whispered as she hid behind Mario.

"Beck and I didn't eat at the movies so we are starving, what are we going to eat?" Brianna asked while coming up to the other dog at had shown up.

"I'm sleepy," Mario replied and then fell asleep where he was standing. Beck came in the house astonished.

"Wow this house is huge," Beck exclaimed while walking past Mario and snapping to make him wake up.

"Yep, well I wonder what we should do first?" Peach asked while jumping down from Mario's arms.

**15 minutes later...**

The whole gang was sitting in a circle on the floor. It was Trina, Peach, Beck, Brianna, Luigi, Peasley, Drake, Daisy, Mario and then Trina again.

"Okay this game is called I've Never." Brianna announced while passing out 10 pieces of candy to everyone, "The rules are you say something that you've never done and if someone has done it they eat a piece of their candy. Once all of someone's candy is gone they are the winner get it?" Brianna explained. Everyone nodded and they began to play.

"I've never been to a different kingdom," Drake announced. Brianna, Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach ate a piece of their candy.

"I've never eaten a mango," Peasley admitted. Beck and Drake were the only ones who ate a piece of candy.

"I've never had sex," Luigi revealed. Mario, Daisy, Drake, Brianna, Trina, and Beck all ate their candy.

"Poor you," Daisy giggled.

"WHAT BRIANNA?" Luigi yelled.

"I just think candy is yummy," Brianna lied.

"Your turn," Mario instructed.

"Well hm, I've never given a lapdance," Brianna revealed. Luigi slowly ate a piece of candy.

"Well, well, well," Peach laughed.

"It was one time," Luigi whined. Suddenly all the lights in the room were shut off.

"What was that?" Peach yelled in the dark. Suddenly there was a scream and the lights were flipped on. There lied Trina on her stomach. Mario walked over to her and turned her over to see blood coming out of her mouth and a knife in her throat.

**Last part scary indeed. I watched a horror flick on youtube and then my whole weekend downfalled because of that dramatic experience. Just so you know that girl dieing in a doctors office was off of Shane Dawson's Final Destination Spoof. It's called Mammogram Gone Wrong. I WARN YOU DO NOT WATCH IT. It's scary and just isn't good. Don't let your curiosity get the best of you. **


	4. Just Fun and Games

**I only own Drake, Brianna, and Daniella. **

**Chapter 4: Just Fun and Games**

"Oh my god, oh my god." Brianna replied while fanning herself.

"Oh. No. This. Is. Horrible." Peach said one word at a time and then turned around quickly. Mario pulled her back by her free arm and received awkward glares from everyone.

"The girl kind of deserved it," Drake added while tapping Trina with his foot a bit.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY," Peasley exclaimed.

"You guys are the funny ones. Well we should take care of this problem," Daisy suggested. She took a quilt from the couch and placed it over Trina covering her completely. Daisy shrugged and then pushed Trina into the kitchen. When she came back into the room she sat back down.

"Looks like things were taken care of. What to play another game?" Mario suggested.

"How can we just play a game when my friend died?" Brianna cried while embracing her boyfriend.

"Trina was good while she was alive. It was her time. She is in a better place," Luigi reminded. Brianna wiped a tear and sat down on the floor.

"Oh well I've got an idea. How about we play 7 minutes in heaven?" Daisy suggested.

"NOOOO, I learned my lesson when I played that game in 5th grade. Girls are very sexual," Luigi shivered.

"You're 18 now, your telling me that.." Drake began.

" LETS JUST PLAY THE GAME," Mario interrupted.

"I've placed every boy's name in this hat," Peasley announced while putting a hat in the middle of the circle.

"So girls pick?" Peach questioned.

"Exactly," Mario informed.

"BRI GOES FIRST," Drake announced while handing it to her. Brianna shrugged and placed her hand in.

"Well?" Daisy asked after Brianna put her hand in. Brianna finally pulled out one strip out of the five. Drake grabbed the paper before Brianna could ever take a look at it.

"Mario you were picked. You and Brianna have to," Drake began.

"NOOO!" Mario and Brianna yelled together.

"That is sick," Luigi revealed while shaking his head.

"Well you were-," Drake began.

"NOOO!" The two hollered once more.

"Fine but Brianna it's still your turn," Drake muttered while taking the hat and sticking the paper back inside. Drake put his hand in quickly and took out a piece of paper.

"And it is...DRAKE," Peach announced while leaning over his shoulder and clapping.

"DO IT; DO IT; DO IT," Everyone except Beck chanted.

"The closet," Mario pointed out. Luigi nodded while reaching over to his wagon and taking a handful of popcorn.

Brianna stood up and followed Drake out of the room.

"2 seconds and counting," Peasley informed while looking at his watch.

Drake and Brianna walked down the hallway and into a closet that they were supposed to go in. Brianna went in first and followed by Drake.

"How could you make me go in with Mario?' Brianna asked while lightly punching his shoulder.

"What's so wrong about it? You two have great chemistry," Drake revealed.

"True, but were cousins. That's sick," Brianna admitted.

"You guys are cousins? I thought that you and Luigi were just cousin's," Drake added.

"That is so stupid it isn't even funny," Brianna replied whole folding her arms.

"I'm just kidding I know. So shall we get started?" Drake asked.

"Started with what?" Brianna questioned.

"We already blew one minute. We have to do something for the rest of the 6 minutes." Drake remarked.

"Well I fortunately have a boyfriend so lets just talk about something," Brianna suggested.

"But that's the rules. Not that I want to make out with you or anything, but we have to do it." Drake explained

"It's not like anyone is going to see us," Brianna added.

"Exactly," Drake whispered and then kissed Brianna's cheek and then her neck slowly.

"_Drake..." _Brianna whispered.

"Wait until the six minutes are up," Drake muttered in Brianna's neck.

Brianna pushed Drake away and folded her arms. "I'm dating Beck and you aren't helping anything. We've got a purple on our hands. Get it; I said purple instead of problem, because your hair is purple." Brianna laughed.

" That was funny, anyways. Would you be my girlfriend?" Drake pleaded.

"Uh no," Brianna answered.

"Oh I see." Drake snapped as he reached for the closet door, "And that joke wasn't that funny either." Before Drake could open the door the entire house began to widely shake. Brianna held Drake tightly and Drake held back. The two grabbed each other and tried to keep up their balance in the closet.

"What's happening?" Brianna screamed while Drake had his arm around her stomach, and she was holding on to his arm.

"It's probably an earthquake," Drake hollered. The two held onto each other until the rumbling stopped. When it stopped they both fell onto the ground.

"Come on," Brianna instructed while opening the door to the closet.

"I don't wanna," Drake complained while folding his arms. Brianna picked Drake up by his collar and walked out of the room. Both Drake and Brianna walked together in silence to the living room everybody was in. When they walked in they took a long glance at everything. A bookshelf was fallen and Luigi was on the floor crying. Peach was sitting in a chair with her head down and everyone was standing around.

"What happened? And where is Mario?" Brianna questioned.

"The shelf fell on Mario," Peasley cried. Beck walked up Peasley and took his can of air freshener and sprayed it while covering his nose.

"Thanks Beck, i couldn't even think because there was so much dumb ass in the air," Daisy said with a grin as she plugged her nose.

"That's it, it is too much for me in one day. I am going home," Luigi exclaimed and then he ran up the steps.

"I'll talk to him," Daisy sighed as she followed Luigi up the stairs. Daisy walked up to the room Luigi and herself was in before and stood in the doorway watching what he was doing. Luigi was frantically putting some of his stuff in his bag neatly. "You don't have to leave," Daisy called.

"Yeah I have to, things are getting weird," Luigi recalled.

"Luigi let me let you in on a secret. Mario, Trina, Beck, and I are playing a prank. None if this is real. We planned this," Daisy laughed.

"Stop lying to try to make me feel better," Luigi said while crying.

"I'm being honest," Daisy said seductively and she walked up to Luigi and rubbed his arm. Luigi looked at Daisy's hand closely. "Luigi, you should just stay calm and maybe go to bed." Daisy then leaned in close to Luigi's ear, "I could always come with you if you please." Daisy then gave Luigi a small kiss on his neck and rubbed his nape softly.

"Daisy stop I can't do this. My girlfriend wouldn't approve of this," Luigi admitted.

"Why are you 90210'ing me?" Daisy complained.

"What does that mean?" Luigi asked.

"That's not the point, we were kissing and you just now tell me you have a girlfriend. Looks like someone else is a proven cheater," Daisy boasted while pointing to Luigi.

"No I got back with Daniella after we kissed," Luigi revealed. Daisy looked at Luigi with her mouth wide open in shock. Before Luigi could ask Daisy slapped him right across the face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DATE DANIELLA YOU DUMMY!" Daisy snapped.

"Drake said I should," Luigi defended as he held his cheek.

"No one listens to Drake!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Well your being rude," Luigi pointed out.

"You idiot, what does she have that I don't; a criminal record?" Daisy stated while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well I'm not the person to judge, but people aren't always bad. They can change," Luigi reminded.

"I hate you!" Daisy yelled while folding her arms.

"We can still be friends," Luigi coaxed while placing a head on Daisy's shoulder.

"Saying we can still be friends is like saying, hey your dog died but you can keep it," Daisy snapped.

"I know, but if you don't remember I broke up with you." Luigi corrected.

"And it's quite obvious that we like each other again, right?" Daisy spoke.

"Who said I stopped?" Luigi asked while sitting back down on the bed.

"Everyone!" Daisy sighed while sitting next to Luigi and leaning on his shoulder. There was a silence, but Daisy broke it while looking into Luigi's sapphire blue eyes. "Do you like Daniella just because she is prettier than me?" Daisy questioned.

"Well no because she isn't," Luigi responded. Daisy shrugged it off like it meant nothing and she had an expressionless look on her face, but on the inside she was smiling the biggest smile she had in ages.

* * *

><p>"It's so strange how we go into a mansion one night and people start dieing," Peasley said to Drake as the two lied in a bed next to one another.<p>

"I know but this is like a horror movie," Drake informed.

"What makes you know if you're going to die?" Peasley questioned.

"Well if you scream, say 'I'll be right back' or if you make sex or engage in sexual teaching," Drake explained.

"Luigi and Daisy are going to die," Peasley laughed.

"Right on, oh and also if you yell 'Is anybody there?' you might as well walk up to the killer and say kill me because you know you're going to die if you say that," Drake laughed.

"Yeah," Peasley agreed. Drake and Peasley just lied there awkwardly not talking. Peasley kicked the blankets up with his knees until Drake just thought of something.

"Hey Peasley, there are like 20 other beds in this mansion; why are we in the same one?" Drake asked.

"I don't know," Peasley responded. The two looked at each other and then they both got out of their beds and ran into the they got there they saw Beck walking around.

"Hey guys have you seen Brianna, I can't find her," Beck asked.

"She probably ran away from you. You don't even deserve a girl like her. No wonder I hate you!" Drake snapped.

"Look, I'm not that fond of you either, but Brianna isn't where she last was and I'm worried. I waited for a while and she didn't come back. Can you guys help me look for her?" Beck pleaded.

"No, she probably doesn't want to be found anyways. You're a bad boyfriend and I hate your guts, go rot in hell," Drake yelled.

"Drake calm down," Peasley coaxed.

"Calm down? Oh I will not calm down. This motherfluffer will get a piece of my mind!" Drake hollered while stomping towards Beck.

"Did you just say motherfluffer?" Peasley questioned.

"Yes I did," Drake replied as he was right next to Beck. "I'm sick of you, I used to think you were alright but now I have had it. I'm ready," Drake said while pushing Peasley back and standing across from Beck.

"Ready for what?" Beck asked.

"If you're such a man, why don't you fight me?" Drake ordered while getting in fighting position.

"Drake I won't fight you, first that isn't very good to fight others. Second, I wouldn't hurt a friend," Beck listed.

"You really think you would hurt me? Also you AREN'T my friend you little bitch." Drake snapped. Drake walked up to Beck and looked at him up and down. Drake then pulled his arm back and punched Beck in the face as hard as possible. Beck grabbed his face in pain and glared at Drake.

"Your move," Drake boasted while backing up. Beck became angered and charged towards Drake knocking him to the ground. Beck got off of him and aimed a punch right for his face but Drake rolled out of the way just in time. Drake wrapped his hands around Beck's neck trying to choke him, but Beck punched Drake in the rubs. Drake leaned over to grab what was in pain while Beck kicked him into a wall.

Beck paused to move around his ankle, so Drake took this chance to knock him off of his feet with a push. Beck fell backwards and Drake stood up and stepped on his chest with his foot.

Beck pushed Drake's foot up with all his might but it was hurt. "Guys stop it!" Peasley demanded while pulling Drake away. Peasley pulled Drake away and Beck quickly got up from off the floor. Drake pushed Peasley off of him and Beck came up to him soon after. Beck swung at him but Drake just dodged it. Drake then aimed for his face but Beck dodged also.

Afterwards Beck made a blow to Drake's face and he staggered back in pain.

"Guys have you seen Dais-," Luigi began as he walked into the hallway, but he stopped speaking when he saw the fight that was occurring.

"Help!" Peasley called. Luigi run up behind Beck and pulled Beck back. Peasley did the exact same to Drake as well.

"I want to kill you!" Drake said while moving around carelessly in Peasley's arms.

"Guys stop fighting, I can't find Daisy I looked all over and I can't find her." Luigi informed.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is now officially on hiatus, I'm so sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoyed those story. I'm so sorry, please review...<strong>


	5. Just Believe

**Take a good look at the idiot who can't make up their mind! *Points to self* Yep, that's me all right! **

**I only own Drake, Daniella, and Brianna. **

**Chapter 5: Just Believe**

"Release me!" Drake ordered as he pushed Peasley away from him. Luigi pushed Beck behind him and stood in between them.

"Guys stop it, I can't find Daisy!" Luigi snapped.

"So is Brianna," Beck informed while Luigi on the shoulder.

"Once I murder Beck then we can find them!" Drake stated while trying to push Luigi to the side.

Beck put both of his hands on Luigi's shoulder and looked at Drake and said, "Drake, you know that every group of friends has a person they secretly all secretly hate. If you didn't already notice, that person is you." Beck pointed out.

"No, I thought the person was Peasley," Drake defended while pointing to Peasley.

"Hey!" Peasley snapped.

"Listen guys, Daisy and Brianna are missing. So I think that we should look for them okay?" Luigi suggested.

"Did you guys know that Drake likes Brianna?" Peasley replied. Beck folded his arms angrily while Luigi's jaw fell.

"Before Drake goes to prison, we should go back downstairs and look around okay?" Luigi said and then shoved Drake forward. Drake stumbled forward and walked forward with Peasley leading.

Peasley walked down the stairs and then Drake stopped making Luigi and Beck stop behind him. "Since Peasley is going to die before us I think he should go down there and see if everything is okay," Drake suggested.

"That is very rude Drake," Peasley snapped.

"And it was very RUDE of Beck's parents engaging in sexual activities and with them creating such a horrible child," Drake said in a baby voice and while wiggling Peasley's nose playfully.

"Let's do it together," Luigi replied. Peasley turned around and continued making his way down the stairs. Drake put his hands on Peasley's shoulders and walked slowly behind him. Once they came downstairs they saw a bright light coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no, the killer has come for a midnight snack!" Peasley exclaimed.

"No dummy, it is obviously eating the people it killed," Drake responded while rubbing Peasley back. Peasley fell backwards in Drake's arms and breathed out harshly.

"Now you made him faint!" Beck said sternly while pointing to Peasley.

"Go eat a cheeseburger Pixie Stick." Drake ordered while glaring at Beck, "Come on Luigi!" Beck slightly lifted up his shirt to look at his stomach and then slowly followed Drake and Luigi slowly into the kitchen.

Drake stopped so Luigi could go first and he did. They walked in and they unexpectedly saw someone there. The person was eating cereal. The person was Luigi's twin brother Mario. "The dead is living!" Drake screamed while dropping Peasley.

Mario looked up from his food and smiled. "Daisy warned me about this," Luigi replied.

"Well the cat's out of the bag, It was just a joke. Mario and Trina are alive," Beck admitted.

"Dang, I thought Trina was dead," Drake snapped while folding his arms.

"We only wish," Mario muttered.

"Well where are Daisy and Brianna then?" Luigi questioned.

"I don't know," Mario responded. Beck bent over and looked under the table.

"Guys, where is Trina?" Beck asked while eyeing the group suspiciously.

"THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!" Drake yelled while throwing a fist in the air.

"Guys this is serious, what if they are dead?" Luigi spoke.

"Oh baby," Daniella called as she rushed into the room and hugged Luigi.

"What is that doing here?" Beck questioned.

"That is my girlfriend," Luigi answered slowly while hugging Daniella.

"At least she is pretty," Drake muttered. Peasley began to move on the floor, and then slowly sat up while rubbing his head.

"W-What happened?" Peasley asked while rubbing his head.

"Well Luigi is dating his hooker again," Mario informed.

"No not Daisy, Daniella!" Drake replied while bending over Peasley.

"I'm not a hooker, plus you need to watch your mouth fat boy," Daniella snapped while putting a finger on Mario's lips. Luigi looked at his feet and dug his foot into the ground.

"You guys aren't really a good couple. Maybe you guys shouldn't date," Beck reminded.

"Luigi's mine, right baby?" Daniella asked while holding Luigi's arm.

"Yeah of course," Luigi said in a low voice.

"Since Daisy, Brianna, and Trina or missing. We should go find Peach and make sure she is okay," Drake replied.

"I'll come," Mario volunteered while getting up next to Drake. Drake and Mario left the room and left Beck, Luigi, Peasley, and Daniella.

"Luigi are you still friends with that Daisy chick?" Daniella asked while putting a hand behind Luigi and squeezing his rare end.

"A little more than friends if you ask me," Peasley laughed along with Beck.

"Pardon?" Daniella snapped while looking at Beck and Peasley.

"Well I saw the two make out when we first arrived here," Peasley informed.

"That was before we started dating," Luigi replied.

"Yeah, because my Weegee would never ever cheat on me," Daniella said seductively while placing her lips on Luigi's cheek and grabbing him around the waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Shouldn't you guys do that when no on is around?" Beck responded.

"Maybe your dad should have worn a con-," Daniella began but Peasley interrupted.

"Maybe we shouldn't be arguing," Peasley replied while poking his two index fingers together. Suddenly Drake came in and along with Mario. They both were blue in the face.

"We, We saw that guy who took Daisy before, and he took Peach!" Mario exclaimed while pointing in the other direction.

"He must have taken Trina, Bri, and Daisy!" Beck reminded.

"Daniella do you know anything about this?" Luigi asked.

"Of course not, I stopped talking to him a while ago. He is horrible," Daniella whimpered. Afterwards she leaned into her boyfriend's chest and began to sob.

"Well do you know where he is?" Luigi asked while embracing Daniella and kissing her on her forehead.

"Only time will tell," Daniella whispered while looking up.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Trina yelled while wiggling around on a wall that she was stuck to. She was restricted by her waist, wrist, and ankles by ropes, and the same with Brianna, Peach, and Daisy. In order it was Trina on the far left, Brianna, Peach, and then Daisy from Dimentio's point of view.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Daisy yelled.

"You'll see," Dimentio mumbled.

"NO I SAID TELL ME!" Daisy screamed while moving around.

"Please calm down, look we didn't do anything. Just tell us what you want and you're home free," Peach explained.

"Listen pink, just stay quiet and I'll be able to follow my plan swiftly like a pet following the orders or their owner," Dimentio spoke.

"Am I the only one who wants to smack him?" Daisy asked the other girls. Brianna and Trina responded with a nod side to side.

"Look, just let us go. We'll do anything," Peach pleaded.

"I won't kill my cousins though," Brianna added.

"My wrist hurt," Trina complained.

"I'll be right back, if any of you move i'll kill the blonde," Dimentio replied while untying Peach and carrying her away by her wrist. Dimentio exited a door and closed it behind him.

"Luigi's back with Daniella you know," Daisy informed while looking at the others.

"Idiot," Trina mumbled.

"Why would he do that?" Trina replied. Daisy looked up and began to whisper.

"What are you doing Daisy?" Brianna questioned.

"I'm doing something my dad told me," Daisy explained and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy what's this?" Daisy asked as she received a very small brown bag that was tied together with black ribbon.<em>

_"It's a gift I got from my mother. If you're ever in trouble hold onto it and wish upon a star." Daisy father explained._

_"What if I'm inside?" Daisy asked while giggled._

_"Then think hard. You have to believe now, say you believe," He said._

_"I believe," Daisy giggled. _

_"Great, now always hold onto this and you'll be fine!" Richard assured. Daisy smiled and hugged her father. _

_"Daddy, what if someone tries to hurt me and I don't have it?" Daisy asked._

_"That's why you should always hold onto this. I love you!" Richard replied as he held his daughter._

_"I love you too," Daisy whispered and then gave her father a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

><p>"I believe." Daisy mumbled, "I believe!" The door flung opened to show Peach and Dimentio. Dimentio walked over to the wall and began to put Peach back in place.<p>

"You girls sure do follow directions," Dimentio said with a smile.

"You little-," Brianna snapped and moved her foot around trying to kick Dimentio, but her ankles are strapped so it was impossible.

"This is horrible," Trina mumbled and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that the chapters will get longer. I wrote this in about an hour because I wanted to give you guys something. I kind of wanted to do this for a certain person. You know who you are *Winks*...<strong>


	6. Beck and Drake

**Go Look in the Mirror *waits for a moment* What do you see? Someone who has accomplished something today. Great Job!**

**I only own Drake, Daniella, and Brianna. **

**Chapter 6: Beck and Drake **

"I can't believe Peach, Daisy, Brianna, and Trina were kidnapped baby. What's gonna happen?" Daniella whined innocently while playing with Luigi's collar and leaning close to him.

"You're going to get sliced in half and us four are just going to pretend that nothing happened," Drake suggested while getting a nod from Peasley, Beck, and Mario.

"Look guys, stop being mean to Daniella. What did she do to deserve that? Anyways we have to find out where they are being held and we have to find out now!" Luigi informed.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Drake exclaimed and then smashed his face against Luigi's and staring forward. "THE ENTIRE AUDIENCE WANTS TO BACK HAND YOU!" Drake exclaimed.

"You're breaking the fourth wall!" Peasley exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Luigi questioned while pushing Drake away.

"Look Luigi is my boyfriend, and I think that we should just do as he says!" Daniella replied.

"Daniella stop being so innocent, you did something wrong and we still hate you for it," Beck informed.

"Luigi Beck is being mean," Daniella exclaimed and then cried in Luigi's shoulder.

"BECK!" Luigi replied while staring at him.

"If you don't get rid of her I will kill her whole family and make them into pretty hats!" Drake exclaimed angrily.

Peasley and Mario looked at Drake like he was crazy and then Mario shook his head and looked at his brother. "We warned you once Luigi, you can take all your chances but get rid of the girl and we need to find them. Not that we know what to do!" Mario stated.

"Yeah what are we going to do," Beck muttered.

"Well you guys can go do whatever you hell you want, meanwhile my boyfriend and I are going to go do somethings in our bedroom right?" Daniella asked while turning towards Luigi and giving him a cute innocent look.

"Um I-I-I-I," Luigi shuddered.

"Please?" Daniella pleaded while sticking her chest out and giving Luigi a cute look.

"A-A-Anything," Luigi replied and then Daniella took his hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"Tool!" Drake yelled after Luigi.

Mario hit Drake's shoulder to get his attention. "Alright look guys, I have no idea on what we have to do but we all know that Daniella has something to do with it," Mario informed.

"That girl horrible, what should we do?" Beck asked.

"Okay how about this, you two wait down here while Peasley and I go find a reason to get Luigi out of that room. Then you two get Daniella to tell you where the girls are okay, we will text you when we want you to go okay?" Mario explained.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to have Beck and I work together-," Drake began.

"Thanks," Mario replied and then walked out of the room along with Peasley.

Drake and Beck stood in the same room silently. Beck then began to whistle much to Drake's dismay. "Do you have to be so annoying?" Drake snapped while glaring at him.

"I'm not being annoying and Drake why do you hate me so much?" Beck responded.

"Why were you born such a prick?" Drake mumbled under his breath.

"You know, Mario did say something smart!" Beck said.

"Yeah I guess," Drake said while laughing and then he stopped.

"Look I don't necessarily hate you," Beck informed.

"Says the person who tried to die my hair purple and calls me a douche!" Drake snapped.

"Look I just don't like the way you act," Beck informed.

"And I don't like the kind of boyfriend you are towards Brianna!" Drake growled and then turned away.

"So the only reason you hate me is because you like my girlfriend?" Beck questioned.

"I don't like Brianna you got to be kidding me!" Drake hollered.

"Peasley said you did," Beck inferred.

"He is just talking, I don't like her and I never will!" Drake yelled and then stormed out of the kitchen to find Mario, Peasley, and Luigi.

"Look Luigi I want to show you this huge painting I found in the basement. It's sweet!" Mario fibbed and then guided Luigi away along with Peasley.

"Come on we got to talk to Daniella!" Drake snapped. Beck shrugged and followed Drake up the stairs.

"You shouldn't be in such a pissy mood!" Beck informed while walking behind him.

"Just say out of my way Oliver, I just hate you so much!" Drake rambled.

"Look I'm not fond of you because you have anger issue and your annoying!" Beck responded. The two where at the steps and Drake then turned around face to face with Beck.

"You're so stupid it physically hurts me to be around you!" Drake snapped.

"We all know that you like Brianna, you're just jealous. You've always been the jealous type," Beck informed.

"I told you that I didn't like her!" Drake growled.

"It's more than obvious that you like her, plus you're just mad because your little sister has a little crush on me!" Beck responded.

"Casey doesn't like you at all," Drake replied.

"She does, but I ignore it just because she is a little kid!" stated Beck.

"Whatever," said Drake.

"Well stop being jealous of my relationship with Brianna would you?" Beck questioned.

"I made out with Brianna in the closet so I don't have to be jealous!" Drake admitted with a smirk on his face.

Beck angrily looked at Drake and kicked his leg so he fell backwards on the step. Drake hit the back of his head on the bottom step and grabbed it in pain. Beck came up close to Drake and tried to punch in in the face. Drake used his foot to kick Beck in between his legs and knock him over. Drake used this as a chance to get up and step on him.

"What's with the stepping?" Beck managed to say. Beck lifted Drake's foot off of him and Drake landed on a table. Drake landed on his back and crushed the table underneath himself.

Beck ran up to Drake getting ready to attack him once again. Drake took the now broken leg of the table by him and used to to hit Beck right in the face. Beck got hit and tried to ignore the pain in his face but it was difficult. Drake was now standing so Beck leaned over and picked up one of the other legs to the table and began to fight Drake with it.

* * *

><p>"And if you didn't know this is the bathtub," Mario introduced to Luigi while leaning over it and smiling.<p>

"GREAT now please let me go, why would you take me on the tour of the basement bathroom?" Luigi questioned.

"Because Beck and Drake are in the kitchen," Peasley muttered.

"Well I'm leaving," Luigi informed and then made his way towards the exit.

"Well fine, that that means that your just missing out on our surprise," Peasley said with a smirk.

"What surprise?" Mario questioned while turning towards Peasley Peasley smacked Mario on the back of his head afterwards. "I mean um...what surprise?" Mario said in a more forward tone of voice.

"You guys are trying to stop me from doing something aren't you?" Luigi snapped.

"More like someone," Mario muttered under his breath.

"You guys are irritating me!" Luigi growled as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Oh come on Luigi, don't be like that!" Peach said as she entered the doorway. Luigi turned around quickly and saw Peach leaning in the doorway.

"Peach how did you get here? Are you okay?" Mario asked as he ran up to his girlfriend and embraced her.

"Oh i'm perfectly fine! Us four escaped the horrible person's grips. We all came back here and we all are safe and sound." Peach exclaimed and then softly pushed Mario away.

"Well that was quite weird, I guess we should just continue our night right?" Peasley suggested.

"Yeah of course my little duckies, but first I have to go tell the others that you guys are down here! Stay put," Peach warned and then turned around and closed the door behind her. Afterwards she locked the door and and left the area.

"Did she just call us duckies?" Luigi asked.

* * *

><p>Beck flung into a large bookshelf and it crumbled beneath him as he fell. Beck realized that he was bleeding from the mouth she he took one of his limbs and wiped it away. Afterwards he stood back up and ran to his enemy again.<p>

Drake had the top part of the broken table and when Beck came near Drake slammed it on his head making him fall to the ground in pain. Drake also fell because he realized that he couldn't walk on his leg, and that his nose was bleeding.

"Hey guys I, AAAA!" Brianna stepped into the room and saw Drake and Beck on the ground injured with broken furniture all around the room. There was also some blood on the ground also.

"Brianna!" Drake exclaimed while running up to his friend. Drake ran up to Brianna with his arms wide open, but Brianna pushed him away and ran for Beck while saying his name.

"Beck are you alright? What happened boyfriend?" Brianna questioned while bending down next to him. Drake frowned at the sight of this.

"I've been better, anyways are you okay I thought you guys were kidnapped?" Beck spoke.

"We escaped, but we are quite fine now! I'm just worried about you boyfriend!" Brianna admitted.

"And my hatred grows stronger!" Drake mumbled.

"I can't believe you would hurt him, I hate you Wilson!" Brianna hollered while glaring at Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Yay Yay a New Chapter! I'm so happy today; I'm lonely...<strong>


	7. Stupidity At It's Finest

**I only own Drake, Brianna, and Daniella. **

**If you didn't notice this is a new chapter :D! Who loves MUSIC! Oh wait was I supposed to use a question mark for that? Hmmmmm, oh I have some news.**

**News.1: What does News.1 mean? Well that's not the news. The news is that this story is going to be shorter then Why do things always turn out this way. I think this is the best out of my two high school stories *for those who even know I made both* Idk I'll think about it. **

**_Da da da da da da da da da_** **OH I'm sorry shouldn't I be getting to the story. Well I'm listening to some really great music :) Here take a listen...****  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: Stupidity At It's Finest**

Mario walked up to the bathroom door and tried to turn the knob but nothing happen. "We're locked in," Mario confirmed while walking over to Peasley who was sitting on the sink and he sat across from him on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yeah we confirmed that twenty minutes ago smart one," Luigi snapped as he sat on the toilet.

"Yeah but I thought you forgot," Mario mentioned while sticking his index finger up.

"You're annoying him," Peasley cut in while swinging his legs.

"I guess, why did Peach lock us in here? Did she have a reason?" Mario asked.

"I don't know," Luigi mumbled as he started waving his hand around. Suddenly Luigi snapped his wrist down and a ball of thunder appeared in his hand and flung across the bathroom almost hitting Mario.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed as he watched the ball spiral into the bathroom wall. Suddenly it broke through and then disappeared in the air.

"I didn't know I could still do that!" Luigi exclaimed while observing his hands.

"Well try it again but at the door," Peasley suggested as he hopped off the sink and stood behind Luigi. Luigi then started moving his hand all around but nothing happened.

"Maybe it works if you don't think about it," Mario cut in with a smile.

"Possibly," Luigi responded while playing with his fingers. Luigi then noticed a small spark popping up when he pressed down on his index finger. Then then touched all his fingers in order but his index finger between each. Suddenly a huge spark popped up and disappeared soon after.

This was pretty good perhaps. Luigi then touched the door his head flat on it and he pressed his ear against it. Suddenly the whole door exploded sending Luigi, Mario, and Peasley against the wall. And Luigi on top of them both. "That was strong," Mario mumbled while shifting uncomfortably.

Peasley mumbled a few words in which no one could hear. Luigi sat up a little so he could hear what Peasley was saying. "You don't have to get up if you don't want to," Peasley whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Upon hearing this, Luigi quickly stood up and looked around the ground.

"Trina's aunt is going to kill her!" Luigi chuckled.

"To Drake that's music to his ears," Mario responded while crossing his arms.

"True, but we have to go and tell the others that everything is okay." Luigi informed. Mario and Luigi nodded their heads understandably and began to exit the bathroom.

"For now..." Peasley muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Both Mario bros. froze in their tracks and turned around to look at Peasley.

"What do you mean?" Mario questioned.

"What I mean is that isn't it a little funny that Peach showed up out of nowhere and then locked the door on us. She also seemed a tad bit different." Peasley reminded.

"You're right I guess, but let's just think about that and go meet up with her." Luigi suggested. Peasley sighed and then followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Brianna was on her knees looking at her boyfriend passed out on the floor. "Brianna why do you even like that jerk?" Drake snapped.<p>

"No, I don't like you; you jerk," Brianna shot back. Beck rubbed his face and then stood up along with Brianna.

"I feel stupid; plus fighting Drake was stupid. I'm so sorry; will you ever forgive me?" Beck asked as he turned towards his girlfriend.

Brianna was seen playing with Beck's collar until she looked up and met glare stare. "Of course not," Brianna responded.

Beck looked at her in a weird fashion until she came a lot closer and pressed their bodies together. "Look baby I was just kidding! How about you go upstairs and get a little comfortable until I get up there." Brianna hinted off seductivaly.

"Um I guess," Beck responded as he rurned around to walk away. He walked up the stairs and he was soon out of sight.

"So are you sure that you girls are okay?" Drake asked.

Before Brianna even thought about answering the question she walked up to Drake and shoved him onto the couch. Drake fell and he softly landed on the couch really confused. Brianna moved towards him and straddled herself on top of him with her legs far apart.

"Well um not that I don't like this but-," Drake began but he was soon cut off.

"I've been waiting to do this for like ever," Brianna whispered into Drake's ear. Drake quietly giggled as she spoke. "If it wasn't obvious enough, I've always hated Beck and had feelings for you. So may I ask you something?" Brianna asked.

"Oh anything," Drake moaned dreamily.

"Well before we're together you have to promise me that you'll always believe in me no matter what those stupid friends of yours say," Brianna responded.

"Um well the last time I checked they were our stupid friends," Drake replied. Before he could continue, Brianna suddenly grabbed his crotch making him exhale suddenly.

"Well?" She mumbled.

"Sure honey," Drake said with a grin. A smile came to her face as Drake put his hand on her cheek. He soon moved in for a kiss but she quickly moved away.

"Let us save the kissing for later. Meantime go outside and get in my car; I'll meet you there after I dump Beck," she instructed As she got off of him. Drake said yes and made his way to the front door and exited.

Brianna looked left and right and went to the door and locked it. Just as it was locked Mario, Luigi, and Peasley came into the room.

"Oh Bri-Bri you're okay," Luigi said sympathetically while walking up to his cousin and embracing her tightly.

"I've never been better, what are you guys doing here?" Brianna snapped while placing her hands on her hips.

"We are having a sleepover here, what are you talking about?" Mario questioned.

"Not what are you doing here, like what are you doing here...here as in here not here as in here but here,"Brianna explained while gesturing.

"What now?" Luigi asked while cocking his head to the side.

"Brianna where's the others? And Peach where is Peach?" Peasley asked while folding his arms.

"I might answer if you stop talking to me like that," Brianna snapped.

"Yeah where is Peach, she locked us in the basement for no reason," Mario spoke.

"And she called us widdle duckies," Luigi groaned while squeezing his cheeks.

"She's probably putting all the stuff in the truck, but she said to wait instead. Trina and Daisy are taking care of something and they don't you to see it." Brianna informed.

Brianna slowly walked away and disappeared into a room. "Something isn't right here, I bet she is lying or something is up. I don't trust her," Peasley informed.

"I"m with Peasley on this one, she is acting really weird, what's going on?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know but we need to figure out soon," Mario agreed.

* * *

><p>Beck paced around a bedroom looking around. He sat down at the edge of the bed and he quickly stood up again. He was waiting for his girlfriend but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a rock was thrown at his window and it made him suddenly snap into reality. Soon another came and another one. Beck walked over to the window and opened it to find Drake down below. Beck stuck his head out the window and looked at the blonde down below.<p>

Drake picked up another rock and threw it at Beck hitting him in the forehead. "Oh what was that for?" Beck groaned while holding his head.

"I was just trying to get your attention," Drake said innocently.

"What do you want kid?" Beck asked.

"Well I just wanted to see if your heart is broken yet," Drake informed.

"No it isn't, what do you mean yet? What are you even talking about?" He questioned.

"Brianna wants me, and she is breaking it off with you. But I don't even know where she is." Drake spoke.

"Brianna isn't interested in you in that way. She's my girlfriend and I doubt she would do that because I love her and she loves me. Moving on, you aren't all that bright and your just speaking nonsense," Beck informed while looking at him.

Drake angrily glared at Beck with his brown eyes until he thought of something. "Brianna is in love with me, why are you so jealous?" He snapped.

"Uh the last time I checked you were jealous. You hate me because I am dating a girl you have feelings for," Beck informed.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU INSIGNIFICANT PRICK!" Draked yelled. "I'm going to come up there and kill you. I'll kill you Oliver just you wait. Brianna is mine and I'll kill you if you lay a finger on her you soft haired couch potato!" he hollered at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooooooo sorry for the short chapter. Plues I'd LOVE to make a shot out to somebody yep. I'd like to make a shout out to Some Mr.L Fangirl *had to space it out* . For some reason I really like that author. So subscribe and tell this person I sent ya... Wuv you!<strong>


End file.
